


Последнее лето (The Last Summer)

by Lesli_rus



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Beards (Facial Hair), Caretaking, Devotion, Established Relationship, Facial Shaving, Illness, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Roulette, Love, M/M, Neither of them ends up alone., Old Married Couple, Retirement, Retirement!lock, True Love, sussex cottage, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus
Summary: Шерлок с любовью ухаживает за прикованным к постели Джоном в их коттедже в Сассексе. Выясняется, что Джон всегда хотел отрастить бороду.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 16





	Последнее лето (The Last Summer)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Last Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706380) by [CumberCurlyGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumberCurlyGirl/pseuds/CumberCurlyGirl). 



> От Автора: эта история о глубокой преданности, любви и о том, как она часто проявляется в самых незначительных и обыденных поступках. После того как слезы высохли, я почувствовала воодушевление от глубины той любви, что наши мальчики испытывают друг к другу. И они — наши «мальчики», независимо от возраста. Я надеюсь, что вы почувствуете то же самое.
> 
> От Переводчика: данный фик можно читать как самостоятельную историю, но лучше всего прочесть сначала «Утреннее счастье» - https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820791
> 
> И, пожалуйста, читайте предупреждения. Они не просто так там стоят.
> 
> Бета - Kim Vivien.  
> Все ошибки мои и только мои.

**_12 июня_ **

Шерлок опускает бритву в тазик с теплой водой, стоящий на столике рядом с кроватью, и, держа голову Джона другой рукой, проводит ею по щеке, оставляя розовую полоску посреди белой пены. Он повторяет это действие, расширяя морщинистую, но теперь уже безволосую полоску обнаженной кожи. Джон закрывает глаза, позволяя Шерлоку побрить себя. Он вновь опускает бритву в воду и продолжает: осторожно прикладывает ее к верхней губе, подбородку, шее, откидывает голову Джона назад, чтобы дотянуться до местечка под подбородком. Прикосновения нежны и медлительны, несмотря на то, что со временем его руки деформировались, они по-прежнему тверды. Ритуал, который они совершают каждое утро с тех пор, как Джон стал слишком слаб, чтобы самостоятельно бриться и мыться. Шерлок знает, что на самом деле тот не настолько уж и плох, но ему нужно это делать, и Джон позволяет.

Когда почти вся пена исчезла, Шерлок берет полотенце, опускает его в воду и протирает оставшиеся участки. Джон открывает глаза, и Шерлок с улыбкой легонько целует его в нос.

— Закончили.

Джон улыбается в ответ и протягивает руку, чтобы пощупать свое теперь уже гладкое лицо. Шерлок протягивает ему очки.

— Теперь ванна, а потом, если ты не против, после обеда мы выйдем на улицу.

— Ага, звучит заманчиво.

Шерлок выходит из комнаты и возвращается с охапкой полотенец. Сходив еще два раза, он приносит таз с водой и другие принадлежности. Помогает Джону снять футболку, осторожно стягивает через голову и бросает ее на пол. Тянет пижаму вниз по ногам и отбрасывает в сторону, к футболке на полу. Джон тяжело дышит, пока Шерлок раскладывает под ним полотенца.

Джон теперь полностью обнажен и сидит на покрытых полотенцем подушках, слегка дрожа. Шерлок накрывает нижнюю часть тела полотенцами, согретыми в сушилке для белья, и садится рядом на кровать. Смочив губку в мыльной воде, он начинает с плеч Джона, нежно протирая кожу, всегда двигаясь к центру тела, чтобы помочь циркуляции крови. После того, как каждый участок кожи намылен, Шерлок меняет губки и ополаскивает их. Он работает с отработанной осторожностью — моет и вытирает спину, руки, живот и все остальное. Вплоть до пальцев ног. Шерлок моет его с благоговением. Он любит это тело уже столько лет, знает каждый его дюйм наизусть. Дорожит им. Шерлока поражает, как мало разницы между тем, как он моет Джона сейчас, и тем, как он покрывал его поцелуями не так давно.

К ним приходит женщина - помогает по хозяйству и готовит, и мужчина, который заботится о территории и присматривает за пчелами под руководством Шерлока. Медсестра навещает их дважды в неделю, но Шерлок не позволяет никому, кроме себя и Рози, ухаживать за Джоном.

— Знаешь, Шерлок, я всегда хотел отрастить бороду, — говорит Джон, когда Шерлок снимает полотенца и помогает ему переодеться.

От неожиданности Шерлок останавливается, не надев носок на ногу Джона до конца.

— Правда?

— Ага.

— Тогда почему не отрастил?

— Тебе не нравятся волосы на лице. Помнишь, ты сказал мне, что предпочитаешь гладковыбритых врачей?

— О чем ты говоришь?

— После того, как ты вернулся, ты заставил меня сбрить усы.

_После того, как ты вернулся._ Нет нужды конкретизировать. Шерлок знает, что он имеет в виду: когда он вернулся к Джону, будучи два года мертвым. Вернулся к Джону и обнаружил его с Мэри.

— Джон, это было больше сорока лет назад.

— Да, я знаю, любимый, но я больше никогда не упоминал об этом. Хотел, чтобы ты был счастлив, — отвечает, посмеиваясь, Джон, что приводит к приступу кашля.

Шерлок похлопывает его по спине, пока он не перестает кашлять, а потом долго и пристально смотрит на него.

— Джон, есть ли еще что-то, что ты хотел, но не спросил? Вещи, которые сделали бы тебя счастливым? — он встревожен тем, что его муж мог что-то скрыть от него.

— Нет, Шерлок. Это действительно глупость. И я всегда был счастлив с тобой. Господи, да ты — весь мой мир, и я бы ничего не хотел изменить.

— Это не глупость, Джон. Совсем нет. У тебя будет твоя борода. Ты будешь выглядеть, как Дед Мороз.

Джон бросает на Шерлока взгляд, который, кажется, говорит — _у меня не осталось столько времени._

— Дед Мороз, — твердо говорит Шерлок.

**_16 июня_ **

Шерлок поднимает зеркало, и Джон проводит рукой по лицу, поворачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Оно покрыто морщинами и старческими пятнами, но глаза все еще цвета океана и все еще блестят, когда он улыбается. Легкая белая щетина покрывает щеки, верхнюю губу и подбородок.

— Неплохо, — одобрительно говорит Шерлок.

— Чешется, — отвечает Джон.

— Цена, которую мы платим за красоту, — с притворным сожалением вздыхает Шерлок, забирая зеркало, кладя его на прикроватный столик, заваленный коробками с лекарствами Джона, и наклоняется за поцелуем. Он мельком вспоминает про контейнер с пилюлями, спрятанный от Джона в ящике стола под каталогом пасечных принадлежностей.

Идет дождь, и вместо того, чтобы сидеть в саду, Шерлок играет Джону на скрипке, пока тот не засыпает.

**_7 июля_ **

На день рождения Джона Рози привозит к ним внучек-близняшек — Эмму и Рейчел.

— Что это? — восклицает Рози, увидев белые волосы, покрывающие щеки отца.

— Очевидно, я отращиваю бороду. Приказ Шерлока.

— Ну, это тебе идет. Надо было сделать это много лет назад, — говорит она, нежно поглаживая ее.

Сегодня прекрасный ясный день, и они сидят в креслах на любимом месте Джона, под дубом у пруда, едят торт и пьют лимонад. Девочки собирают цветы и бросают камешки в пруд. Эмма ловит лягушку и приносит ее Шерлоку и Джону. У лягушки, заключенной в маленькие ладошки, торчит только голова, высунутая между большим и указательным пальцами.

— Смотри, дедушка Шерлок, дедушка Джон!

Они улыбаются ей, и Джон говорит:

— Если ты поцелуешь его, он может превратиться в принца, как в сказках.

— Нет, не может, — говорит Эмма, глядя на Шерлока, как будто ища подтверждения. — Лягушки не могут превращаться в принцев.

Шерлок заговорщицки ей подмигивает и качает головой — _Конечно, нет, нам лучше знать, но пусть у менее логичных людей будут свои иллюзии._

— Никогда не знаешь наверняка, — говорит Джон. — Он может быть волшебной лягушкой, или у тебя может быть волшебный поцелуй.

— И что я буду делать с принцем? — спрашивает Эмма. — Принцы — это скучно. Я хочу провести эксперимент на своей лягушке. Можно, дедушка Шерлок?

— Нет, давай отпустим его. Я обещаю, что найду для нас другой эксперимент. Но дедушка Джон прав, иногда поцелуй может быть волшебным.

— Мы не верим в магию, — говорит, нахмурившись, Эмма. Шерлок хорошо ее воспитал.

— Есть разные виды магии, — говорит Шерлок, беря Джона за руку. — Когда дедушка Джон поцеловал меня много лет назад, это было, своего рода, волшебство. Как будто я был лягушкой, а он превратил меня в принца.

Джон смеется над этим, и его смех заставляет сердце Шерлока запеть на мгновение.

— Отпусти бедняжку, — говорит Рози. Эмма вздыхает и несет лягушку обратно на край пруда.

Шерлок и Рози оставляют девочек играть во дворе, и ведут Джона в коттедж отдохнуть.

Они укладывают его в постель, уделяя внимание правильному расположению подушек. Когда Джон устраивается, ему протягивают дневные таблетки.

— Помнишь, когда ты была маленькой, Рози, ты тайком забиралась к нам в постель? — спрашивает Джон.

— Конечно, папа, — говорит Рози, называя Джона так, как в детстве.

— Я любил, просыпаясь, видеть тебя в ней. Я, конечно, притворялся, что сердился, но это одно из моих любимых воспоминаний.

Шерлок и Рози обмениваются взглядами, понимая друг друга без слов. Они скидывают обувь и скользят в постель с обеих сторон, заключив Джона в кокон, точно так же, как они с Шерлоком проделывали это с Рози ленивыми выходными утрами, когда они просыпались и обнаруживали ее в своей кровати на Бейкер-стрит. Три руки сплетены на животе Джона, поднимаясь и опускаясь вместе с дыханием.

— Это был прекрасный день рождения, — говорит Джон. — О большем я и не мечтал.

Скоро он засыпает.

**_15 июля_ **

— Это действительно очень красиво, — говорит Шерлок, сидя рядом с Джоном с электрической машинкой в руке, подстригая его бороду, чтобы она выглядела аккуратной, с четко очерченными краями. Теперь она около сантиметра длиной. В основном белая, но местами приправлена седыми волосами, что в целом выглядит чуть темнее волос на голове, которых все еще довольно много. _И она сочетается с темными кругами под глазами._

Он заканчивает подравнивать волосы на шее Джона и поднимает зеркало, чтобы Джон одобрил.

— Мне нравится, — кивает Джон, глядя в отражение. — Но скажи честно, тебе не нравится?

— Конечно, нет, — фыркает Шерлок. — Я обожаю ее. Если это часть тебя — я люблю это. Ты прекрасно выглядишь.

Опустив зеркало, он кладет руки по обе стороны от лица Джона, тепло целует его в губы и легонько трется лицом о щеку.

— Приятные ощущения.

— В наше время нет опасности получить раздражение от бороды, — задумчиво говорит Джон.

Шерлок обнаруживает, что у него нет ответа на истинность этого утверждения. Его ум ищет правильные слова; слова, которые все исправят, но не может найти ни одного. Вместо этого он обхватывает Джона своими длинными руками и прижимает к груди.

А потом он их находит.

— Боже, Джон, я так тебя люблю.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Шерлок.

Они надолго остаются в объятиях друг у друга.

**_18 июля_ **

— Я так скучаю по нормальной ванне, — говорит Джон, когда Шерлок одевает его после обтирания в постели. — Я вовсе не жалуюсь. Это просто одна из тех вещей, которые мы принимаем как должное…

**_20 июля_ **

Шерлок выключает краны и проверяет температуру воды. Тепло, но не жарко. Аромат лаванды от добавленной в воду соли для ванн пропитывает воздух. _Идеально._ Проверяет наличие теплых полотенец на стуле у ванны и зажигает свечи, расставленные в нескольких местах: на столешнице, на крышке унитаза и на полу. Опускает жалюзи на окнах — теперь ванная комната освещена только мерцающими свечами. Он снимает халат, вешает его на спинку стула и голым идет в спальню.

Джон сидит в постели и смотрит телевизор. Он поворачивает голову, когда входит Шерлок, и широко улыбается, оглядывая мужа с головы до ног. Шерлок знает, что он видит: старика, все еще худого, но морщинистого и c обвисшей кожей, а не гладкого и скульптурного. Волосы — то, что от них осталось — все еще длинные, с темно-серебристыми завитками сзади на шее. Только его великолепные скулы и поразительные голубые глаза не изменились с первых дней их встречи.

— Что черт возьми?..

— Мы собираемся принять ванну.

— Серьезно. Принять ванну. В ванне?

— Да.

Джон только качает головой, ухмыляясь.

— Что я сделал, чтобы заслужить тебя?

— Как я постоянно говорю: ты был собой — вот, что ты сделал.

Джон снимает очки, и Шерлок помогает ему снять футболку и пижамные штаны, затем опускает ноги Джона за край кровати и наклоняется, чтобы поднять его.

— Нет, подожди. Дай я сам попробую.

Шерлок поднимает Джона на ноги и обнимает. После нескольких медленных шагов колени Джона подгибаются, и он падает на Шерлока, тяжело и быстро дыша.

— Я держу тебя.

— Извини, я подумал, что, возможно, смогу…

— Тише, — Шерлок поднимает Джона на руки и несет в ванную. _Он такой легкий_.

— Пытаешься соблазнить меня, дорогой? — шутит Джон, когда видит свечи и чувствует запах лаванды.

Шерлок смеется и осторожно опускает его в воду, заходит сам и садится позади него, вытягивая ноги по обе стороны от Джона, откидывается назад притягивая его к своей груди, обнимая за плечи.

— Фантастическое ощущение, — вздыхает Джон.

Шерлок хмыкает в знак согласия, поглаживая плечи Джона, задерживаясь чуть дольше на старом шраме, проводя по нему пальцем, как делал это тысячи раз. Он знает его гребни и контуры наизусть.

— Если хочешь, мы можем делать это постоянно, — говорит он.

— Ага, — бормочет Джон.

Они лежат в тишине еще какое-то время, пока Джон не произносит:

— Я не боюсь.

— Ты самый храбрый и сильный человек из всех, кого я знаю, — отвечает Шерлок.

Джон тянется за рукой Шерлока и сжимает его ладонь у себя на груди.

— **Я** боюсь, — добавляет Шерлок.

— Я ни о чем не жалею, даже о Мэри, потому что без нее у нас не было бы Рози, — говорит Джон. — У меня была самая удивительная жизнь. _У_ _нас_ была самая удивительная жизнь. Провести с тобой последние сорок три года было для меня большой честью. И вот... Имеем, что имеем.

_А имеем полную хрень,_ думает Шерлок, но не произносит вслух. Он рад, что Джон не видит его лица, потому что слезы катятся по щекам и капают с подбородка, исчезая в воде.

**_2 августа_ **

Рози звонит, пока Джон спит. Теперь он почти все время спит.

— Как папа?

— У него бывают и хорошие, и плохие дни. Сейчас он спит.

— А что говорят врачи?

— Что он сильный, за исключением сердца, конечно, — говорит Шерлок с некоторой горечью.

— Ему больно?

— Нет, не очень, мы должны быть благодарны за это. Благодарить того, кого я, блядь, не знаю. Бога? — он насмешливо фыркает. — Но я все равно рад. В основном, он просто слаб.

— Ты ведь позвонишь мне, чтобы я могла приехать?

— Конечно, — лжет он в ответ.

— А ты как, папочка?

Тишина.

— Папочка?

— Я люблю тебя, Рози.

**_8 августа_ **

Стоит приятный солнечный день. На улице не слишком жарко, и Шерлок выносит Джона в сад. Они лежат рядом на разложенных подушках. Голубое небо проглядывает сквозь дубовую листву. Щебечут птицы, легкий ветерок шелестит в траве и рогозе у краю пруда, время от времени прерываемый кваканьем лягушек. Шерлок читает вслух «Графа Монте-Кристо». Он читает только те книги, которые знает и любит Джон. Таким образом, Джон может задремать, а проснувшись, не упустит ничего из прочитанного.

Шерлок заканчивает главу и закрывает книгу. Перекатившись на бок, он целует Джона в щеку, теперь уже полностью заросшую бородой.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Я в порядке, все хорошо.

— Я сейчас вернусь, — говорит Шерлок, внезапно поднимаясь.

Через несколько минут он возвращается с горстью маленьких фиолетовых цветочков. Опустившись на колени рядом с Джоном, он начинает укладывать цветы на бороду Джона.

— Шерлок, что ты делаешь?

— Сам не знаю, — смеется он. — Но давай пошлем фотографию Рози и девочкам.

Закончив украшать его бороду цветами и вставив один за ухо, на всякий случай, Шерлок достает телефон, приказывает Джону улыбнуться, делает снимок и отправляет его Рози, Эмме и Рейчел.

**_15 августа_ **

Шерлок просыпается от затрудненного дыхания Джона: быстрого, поверхностного, другого. Он встревоженно приподнимается на локте. Глаза Джона наполовину открыты, на лбу выступили капельки пота.

— Джон.

Нет ответа.

— Джон! — говорит он громче, и теперь уже испуганно.

Джон поворачивает голову.

— Шерлок, — еле слышно выдыхает он.

Шерлок в панике тянется к телефону.

— Нет, не надо.

— О, Джон.

— Сад, — с трудом выговаривает Джон.

Шерлок встает и натягивает халат. Он наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Джона в липкий лоб, и уходит на кухню написать записку для Рози. Пишет быстро, все продуманно заранее, и он точно знает, что хочет сказать. Шерлок складывает записку, оставляет ее на кухонном столе и спешит в спальню за Джоном.

Он на мгновение останавливается, чтобы взять с прикроватного столика спрятанную под каталогом коробочку с таблетками, и кладет ее в карман.

Шерлок поднимает Джона на руки и босиком выходит из коттеджа в сад, к дубу у пруда. Расстилает на траве одеяло и осторожно кладет на него Джона, ложась рядом. Глаза Джона закрыты, но он дышит. Шерлок оборачивается вокруг него, берет за руку и кладет голову ему на плечо. Утреннее солнце просачивается сквозь листву, оставляя яркие пятна на бородатом лице Джона. В прохладном воздухе, с соседнего участка, пахнет свежескошенным сеном. Солнце медленно движется по небу.

— Люблю тебя, — почти неслышно говорит Джон. — Ни о чем не сожалею.

— Я люблю тебя, Джон, — говорит Шерлок, целуя его в плечо. — Ты столько раз спасал меня. Мне так жаль, что я не могу спасти тебя сейчас, — грудь Шерлока сжимается от безмолвного горя, из глаз льются слезы. Он не может сдержать дрожь в плечах. Эта катастрофическая и абсолютно всепоглощающая боль, она превращается в физические пытки, перенесенные в Сербии много лет назад, похожие на порез бумаги.

Через некоторое время — Шерлок не знает точно, как долго, потому что оно, кажется, остановилось — он лезет в карман халата, вытаскивает телефон и контейнер с таблетками. Сквозь слезы он посылает Рози сообщения.

ШХ: Пришло время. Мне жаль.

ШХ: Люблю тебя.

Он открывает крышку контейнера с таблетками, высыпает их в рот и глотает. Обхватив руками неподвижное тело Джона, он закрывает глаза и ждет.

**Эпилог**

_Любимая Рози,_

_Я надеюсь, что со временем ты поймешь. После того, как я так долго любил твоего отца, я не выживу один. Я не хочу. Он был лучшим мужчиной, которого я когда-либо знал, и мне повезло заслужить его любовь. Он — все для меня._

_Для меня было большой честью быть твоим вторым отцом и наблюдать, как ты превращаешься в замечательную женщину и мать. Мне жаль, что я подвел вас, оставляя тебя, Эмму и Рейчел._

_Все необходимые документы в моем кабинете. Теперь ты владеешь коттеджем и, конечно, всеми рассказами Джона. Я надеюсь, что ты позволишь девочкам прочесть историю нашей совместной жизни, которую так старательно и поэтично записал твой отец._

_Он любил тебя всем сердцем, так же, как и я._

_Прощай, Пчелка,_

_ШХ_


End file.
